A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: NaruSaku Oneshot! / AU / Naruto mengajak Sakura menikah! apa yang akan dijawab oleh Sakura? / rated M for : lime explicit, blood, and etc. / Don't like? how stupid you are, udah gk suka masih aja dibaca XD. Read n REVIEW!


Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur lompat-lompat, mungkin?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, ALPOH © Avenged Sevenfold.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A Little Piece Of Heaven**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

**[ **_Before the story begins, is it such a sin for me to take what's mine until the end of time? _**]**

"Sakura_-chan_, jangan lupa nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu," ucap pemuda berambut pirang dengan santai.

Gadis yang dipanggil itu hanya bisa mengernyit. "Iya, tapi kita nanti akan ke mana?" tanyanya bingung. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin _dinner_ di apartemenku bersamamu. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan dua tahun tapi kau hampir tidak pernah mengunjungi apartemenku," ucap Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura terkikik pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah ya, aku mau bekerja dulu, _Jaa matta_, Naruto_-kun_."

"_Matta ne_, Sakura_-chan_."

_TREK_

Pemuda berambut kuning menyala itu menutup telepon genggamnya. Perasaan bahagia bercampur dengan _nervous_ mewarnai hatinya saat ini. Digenggamnya baik-baik sesuatu yang ia simpan di saku celananya.

Ya, dia siap untuk melakukan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto_-kun_, ini enak sekali! Apakah kau _delivery_ atau sesuatu?" ucap Sakura yang terlihat terkejut dengan makanan yang disajikan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat memutar bola matanya. "Apakah seburuk itu kau bayangkan jika aku memasak?"

"Tapi serius, ini enak, Naruto_-kun_. Kau lebih pandai memasak dariku rupanya."

Naruto hanya terlihat memasang senyum tipisnya. Melihat Sakura yang senang akan masakan _steak_-nya, membuat Naruto senang juga.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak membuat percakapan apapun lagi—mereka terlalu menikmati suasana _candle light dinner_ yang sukses dibuat Naruto di apartemennya. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, mungkin. Tapi yang pasti, mereka berdua sangat menikmati—keheningan mereka bukanlah keheningan yang canggung.

Beberapa saat setelah acara makan mereka selesai—dan minum anggur selesai, Naruto terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia terlihat sangat _nervous_—gugup, seperti orang gagap yang tidak mampu bicara dengan normal.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan drastis itu hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya—bingung dengan sikap tunangannya itu. Tapi walaupun bingung, ia tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda _spiky orange_ itu.

Oke—sekarang keheningan mereka terasa canggung. Mereka berdua bisa merasakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah melewati beberapa puluh menit yang serasa seperti setahun itu, Naruto akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri, dan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Sakura. Tangannya memegang suatu kotak—kotak kubus berwarna merah marun.

Naruto—yang selama beberapa saat menunduk itu, akhirnya mendongak dan menatap _jade_ tunangannya itu dengan tegas dan _intens_.

"Sakura_-chan _, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Sakura hanya bisa terbeliak kaget. Mata _jade_-nya seakan tak percaya dengan pandangan yang ada di depannya ini. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab—dan akhirnya terjadilah kesunyian selama beberapa saat.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Sakura tertawa keras—sampai-sampai ia memegangi perutnya yang agak sakit.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura dan bertanya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"HAHAHA! NARUTO_-KUN_ … KAU … HAHAHA!" Sakura malah tertawa lebih keras. "Tidak mungkin, Naruto_-kun_ … kita masih dua tahun dan kau sudah melamarku?! Hahaha …"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau saja. Kutolak," ucap Sakura enteng—dan masih dengan tertawa kecilnya.

Ucapan Sakura yang enteng itu—tidak terasa enteng bagi Naruto. Hatinya bak ditusuk ribuan golok yang tajam dan runcing. Sakit—sakit sekali. Mungkin ada darah yang tak terlihat di sekitar jantung Naruto.

Yah, apa perasaanmu jika sudah susah-susah melamar seseorang—dan ditolak secara ringan bahkan ditertawakan?

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Mata _aquamarine_-nya terlihat menggelap dan _dark aura_-nya mulai menggeluti tubuh atletisnya. Sakura masih tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Selagi asyik-asyiknya meminum segelas kecil _champagne_, Naruto mengambil sebilah pisau dari meja—yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong _steak_ dan semakin mendekat pada Sakura.

**[** _Must have stabbed her fifty fuckin' times, i can't believe it!_** ]**

_JLEB_

_JEB_

_JEB_

_JEB_

"KYAAAA!"

_CROT_

Darah segar menghujani tubuh kekar Naruto. Seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaannya—dan bahkan keadan Sakura, ia tetap mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah …

Tubuh Sakura.

"Na-Naru … to … ARGH!" desis Sakura pelan. Mata _jade_-nya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau milikku sekarang."

Pemuda itu memutuskan benang jahit yang sudah berjasa untuknya dalam menyambungkan tubuh gadisnya. Tersenyum senang, Naruto memandangi sosok Sakura yang 'terbentuk kembali' setelah ia cabik-cabik dengan ganas dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Yah, namanya juga cinta. Buta.

"Mari, sayangku, aku akan membuatmu puas malam ini," ucap Naruto dengan jahil dan nakal. Mulutnya membingkaikan sebuah senyuman seringaian mesum.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara itu hanya terdiam. Mulutnya yang sudah dijahit kembali itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Hanya terdengar suara 'kluk kluk' dari rahang bawahnya—tidak terpasang dengan benar sehingga rahang bawahnya seperti terkatung-katung.

Naruto menggendong Sakura dengan pandangan sayang dan menuju kamar tidur Naruto—semenjak semua kejadian ini berlangsung di apartemen Naruto.

**[** _She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping. Now she's just so perfect i've never been quite so fucking deep in_**]**

"Ah … Sa-sakura_-chan _ … kau … nikmat sekali … Ah," racau Naruto tidak jelas.

Ranjang kecil berwarna putih—yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan merah itu berderit keras. Tidak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan sang pemilik, sepertinya.

"Oh _shit_ … aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan seenak ini," ujar Naruto kembali. Tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh yang mengkilat ketika tersinari cahaya bulan purnama saat itu.

Sakura? Jangan tanya.

Berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, Sakura tidak menghasilkan peluh sedikitpun. Mata _jade_-nya yang terbuka—dan tidak akan pernah berkedip itu memandang kosong, atau memang sudah tidak melihat lagi. Tubuhnya bergerak seiring ranjang yang berderit keras itu.

"AAAHHH!"

Naruto jatuh memeluk Sakura. Napasnya terlihat terengah-engah. Tersenyum, Naruto mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh napsu dan mesra.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto kemudian ia menyingkir dari atas Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah alat penghangat ruangan dan didekatkannya pada Sakura.

"Aku akan membuatmu tetap hangat dan cantik selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar begitu saja. Dengan beralasan pada keluarga Haruno itu bahwa kekasihnya telah tiada dikarenakan jatuh dari jurang, kini sudah sebulan Naruto hidup 'bersama' Sakura.

"_Tadaima_, Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura yang sekarang bagaikan _mannequin_ itu tentu saja diam. Yah, terlihat sangat mirip _mannequin_ karena tubuhnya yang ditaruh di lemari—tanpa pintu, terhimpit dan di belakangnya terdapat alat penghangat yang selalu menyala.

Setelah mengamati paras istrinya, Naruto tersenyum dan menghempaskan pantatnya di sebuah sofa dan mulai melihat televisi.

**[ **_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave, to repossess a body with which i'd misbehaved_ **]**

Rahang bawah yang semula sedikit menganga itu, kini tiba-tiba mengatup sempurna dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang membuat semua bulu kuduk merinding.

"Naruto_-kun_ …"

Merasa dipanggil, Naruto pun berceloteh menanggapinya, "ya, Sakura_-chan_, apakah kau butuh sesuatu? Tunggu sebentar, aku masih belum melihat tayangan yang bagu—"

Naruto terdiam.

Kenapa istrinya bisa berbicara?

Mata _aquamarine_-nya seketika melebar. Ditolehkannya kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok Sakura yang hidup kembali—tapi tetap dengan wajah yang sudah terjahit di mana-mana. Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pisau dan wajahnya sangat terlihat menakutkan—wajah pucat dengan belatung di mana-mana, kau tahu?

**[ **_Must have stabbed him fifty fuckin' times, i can't believe it!_ **]**

Sakura mencabik-cabik tubuh Naruto dengan tertawa-tawa. Wajah pucat pemuda pirang itu seakan tidak dihiraukannya dan tidak digubrisnya.

_JEB_

_JEB_

_JLEB_

_JREB_

_JLEEEB_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda—_well_, pemuda yang tidak akan menjadi seorang ayah, tengah berlutut di depan seorang gadis—wanita muda. Kedua tangannya memegang kaki wanita muda itu dengan erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Mata _aquamarine_ yang sudah tidak secerah dulu itu menatap atas—menatap mata _jade_ yang juga tidak terlihat cerah itu.

"Sakura_-chan_ … _go-gomen ne_," ujarnya setengah menangis.

**[ **_I will suffer for so long to make it up to you. I'll do whatever you want me to do_ **]**

Sakura tidak bergeming. Dia hanya menatap nanar pada pemuda yang berpawakan sama dengannya—tubuh yang tercabik-cabik dan terjahit oleh sebuah benang—bukan benang yang biasa dibuat untuk baju, melainkan benang yang lebih kuat seperti benang operasi.

"A-aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," ucap Naruto memohon—seakan-akan harga dirinya telah habis dibuangnya di depan Sakura.

Menghela napas, Sakura pun berkata, "aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir."

Naruto mendongak dan segera berdiri. Tidak dihiraukannya belatung—atau cacing apalah itu yang menelusuri tubuhnya yang telah dingin. Dia memegang tangan dingin Sakura dan menciumnya.

Memandang Sakura, Naruto pun mencium Sakura dengan kebahagiaan.

"Ayo menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Inuzuka Kiba, bersediakah kau untuk mendampingi gadis ini hidup dan mati sepanjang hidupmu?" ujar seorang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Yamanaka Ino, bersediakah kau untuk mendampingi pemuda ini hidup dan mati sepanjang hidupmu?"

Gadis _blondie_ itu tersenyum. "Ya, saya bersedia."

Mengangguk, pendeta itu pun mempersilahkan kedua insan tersebut untuk memagut bibir mereka dengan lembut dan manis.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berciuman. Belum sampai tiga detik, suara bedebam—pintu gereja yang terbuka menghentikan aktifitas mereka berdua, dan juga aktifitas para undangan yang sedang bertepuk tangan.

**[ **_Let's start the killing, start the killing_ **]**

Dengan senyuman seringai—yang membuat semua orang di gereja itu bergidik ngeri ketakutan, Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum jahat.

"Mari kita mengubah acara ini menjadi pernikahan kita, Sakura_-chan_."

_JREB_

_JRASSHH_

_STAB_

_JROOT_

_JLEEEB_

_JEB_

_JROOSH_

.

.

.

.

.

Pendeta yang sama dengan yang tadi—hanya saja sekarang wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kulitnya menghijau karena belatung, mengikrarkan kedua insan yang terlihat bahagia—sangat bahagia itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bersediakah kau untuk mendampingi gadis ini di dalam kematianmu sepanjang hidupmu yang tidak normal ini?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau untuk mendampingi pemuda ini di dalam kematianmu sepanjang hidupmu yang tidak normal ini?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Pendeta itu mengisyaratkan untuk berciuman, dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun berpelukan dan berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan bahagia.

Tamu-tamunya—sepertinya ada yang belum bangkit dari kematiannya. Terlihat dari kepala yang terpenggal dan belum membuka matanya lagi, dari potongan kaki yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya dan lain-lain.

**[ **_Baby don't cry, you had my heart, at least for the most part. 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime_**]**

Cinta mereka, _long last forever_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Hollaaaa~

Aku bikin NaruSaku. Yah, _songfic_ lagi XD. Tapi cuma sedikit kok lirik yang aku masukkan.

Ini semua rekuess dari **Miyoko Kimimori** yang telah mensupport dan menerror(?) aku untuk membuat fic ini X"D ini cyin, semoga nggak mengecewakan yeeee :D maaf menunggu lama juga! X"Da

Betewe, tanya dong. Ada yang Sevenfoldism kah di sini? :3

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
